


Pain

by Yunalesca



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Dark, F/M, Pain, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalesca/pseuds/Yunalesca
Summary: Arthur had done so much for you and you just wanted to do the same.





	Pain

Watching Arthur sit there with his head hanging low and his shoulders tensed up made you worry. The outlaw was many things, but quiet wasn’t quite one of them. Hesitantly you approached him taking a seat next to him on the fallen log. He didn’t even glance in your direction seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

“Arthur…?"

Your quiet voice made him flinch slightly, but he quickly tried to cover that up by taking a swig of the beer he held. You reached out your hand to lightly place it upon his shoulder and that made him instantly go stiff. Several moments passed by and yet Arthur still hadn’t said anything and he wasn’t even looking at you. Now you were both worried and annoyed.

"Arthur Morgan, look at me!"

You raised your voice some to fully get his attention and you also attracted a few wandering gazes from the rest of the gang as well. He couldn’t act like you weren’t there or ignore you now. With a frustrated grunt, he turned to face you, but most of his face was covered by the shadow of his hat.

"Yes, Miss Y/N?”

His voice was flat monotone you didn’t feel any emotion in it. Your mind began to race to try to figure what was making the usually charming outlaw into an emotionless wreck. You leaned closer to him and pressed your finger to the brim of his hat and pushed it up some so you could clearly see his face. Dark cold eyes pierced back at you and it made your breath catch in your throat.

“What happened, Arthur?”

His expression hardened more and his gaze focused past you to the lake at Clemens Point. “Nothin’ good…” his voice held a rougher edge to it that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Despite the tension you felt rolling off the man and your instincts trying to tell you to leave him alone, you placed your hand on his cheek. His gaze darted back to yours as you cuffed his face and ran your thumb gently across his stubble.

“ No matter what happened, you are still a good man, Arthur Morgan.”

His jaw locked at your words and he dipped his head leaning into your touch. Sadness reflected in his eyes replacing the previous darkness. You felt your heart tug and tighten as you watched Arthur battle with his own inner demons. His emotions subtly flashing across his face as he closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh.

You weren’t naive that the world was a cruel place and not everyone was dealt a silver spoon. For Arthur especially life had been rough and he sometimes had to do bad things to survive. But what the man failed to see or refused to see was the good things he did as well. Giving money to the poor on the side of the road that everyone usually ignored or helping rescue people in trouble.

For all the bad he may have done he easily made up for it by the good he spread. The fact he never saw himself worthy of any praise or almost anything made you want to continuously remind him that he was a good person deep down.

You snapped out of your thoughts when you felt Arthur begin to pull away from your hand and instantly you began to frown.

“Miss Y/N it’s gettin’ late…”

Noticing that he still had a troubled expression and that he was about to stand up to leave made you latch onto the front of his shirt. Your grip wasn’t gently either as you kept him rooted in his spot. You didn’t know what overcame you, but you had this sudden urge to not let him walk away. You could feel your heart hammering in your chest as time seemed to slow down as Arthur gave you a confused expression.

This man…

This outlaw made you do and feel things that many would deem sinful. But you knew more than anything you wanted to help him in any manner. He had saved your life, he had shown you kindness you didn’t know people could have and somewhere along the way you fell in love with him.

Before Arthur could fully react and say anything you had leaned forward and kissed him roughly.

He gave a groan of surprise before falling still at your touch. You opened your eyes slightly to gaze up at him. Arthur glanced down at you for a moment before gripping your hips and tugging you into him.

His lips moved against yours feverishly and you pressed yourself deeper in his embrace. His strong hands then dug into your thighs after a few moments of kissing. He easily lifted you up and placed your legs around his waist. Your lips never leaving his as you struggled to keep your breath. Standing up Arthur began carrying you to his tent and as soon as he entered he pushed you into his cot roughly earning a slight gasp of pain from you.

You didn’t mind though you ran your nails down his back slightly carving them into him.

“Arthur…” his name left your lips in a moan as you leaned up and nipped his ear hard biting into his warm flesh. Arthur held you against him so tightly you knew you were likely to have bruises tomorrow. None of that matter to you though only the feel of his body and lips on you mattered right now. 

A brief image of his dark expression from earlier flashed in your mind. You pulled back from his burning touches and kisses to hold his face still for a moment. All the suffering and all the burdens he had to carry on his shoulders you wanted to take that away. You wanted to be the one thing he could lean on for support.

Staring directly into his eyes you pulled him a little closer.

“Let me take all your pain away…give it all to me…”

Your voice was a faint whisper, but Arthur heard every word and his only response was squeezing you more into his arms and leaning down to nuzzle his nose gently in your hair. You felt his lips ghost along the outer shell of your ear and he gave it a soft lick.

“I’m in your hands then, princess…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
